Gravity Defied
by Baby Chiba
Summary: Their relationship is defined by the basic law of physics...Gravity Seifer/Squall


Dedicated to **Miss Dincht** for all her support and putting up with me

Summary: A different ending, not a story of real love, but a story of doomed love. S/S

Gravity Defied

By: leannan

As soon as my boots passed over the threshold into Ultimecia's looming castle I felt it…malice, unleashed in its shadow form, cavorting along the towering stone walls. Shivers ignited deep within me as if a harsh wind had swept through, but none had. I wasn't alone. I knew the others felt it too, I heard Zell release a shaky breath. My knuckles tightened around my gunblade as my eyes darted across cold walls and winding hallways.

"Tread lightly and be alert." I all but whispered but somehow my voice echoed throughout the elaborate mausoleum.

We inched our way step by step cautiously down the dark halls. My pupils dilated enormously with the effort to see through the hazy darkness, it was almost murky. I hadn't seen it but I felt a slight gust of air against my face followed by the hushed scuttle of footsteps. I knew that pace, that silent dash. I felt the familiar longing, the pull like gravity towards it.

I stopped; suddenly we were faced with crossroads. The hall split into two. With a curt snap of my neck I motioned to take the left hall, I waited until the last of the group was in front of me, and when their distinct echo of footsteps was out of hearing range I hurried down the right hall path. Eventually they'd notice their leader was missing and perhaps retrace their steps, however, that gave me enough time to pursue a personal mission.

His scent lingered faintly in the hall along with the overpowering smell of wet rock. I silently followed with a ghost of a grin on my lips. He knew I was here, he was leading me somewhere.

The path before me started to unfold clearly with the distant glimmer of light. I squinted, my eyes adjusting as I entered a room washed with candle light. It was a vast room adorned with countless candles, their light flickering upon the stony walls. As my eyes scanned the room they followed up the walls that led into an inky abyss. Elaborate paintings hung upon them, a vain attempt to bejewel this lifeless room; they only looked out of place. Lower my eyes traveled searching, searching, and then they found him, waiting… he had been waiting for me.

Casually Seifer was leaning against the wall his arms crossed and legs at the ankles. The pale light danced upon his features, illuminating his face and burning in his jade eyes that were steadfast locked with mine. There was an intensity there that made me quiver with excitement. His presence was warmth amidst the taunting shadow phantoms. Despite, I was still guarded. I hastily backed away as he pushed himself languidly from the wall. My grip instinctively tightened around my blade and my legs arranged themselves in battle stance. He hesitated, his eyes unreadable before advancing towards me. Each graceful slide of his boots I skillfully mimicked, maintaining a safe distance from him. Perhaps it was a trick of the light but I swore I saw a brief flash of hurt in his eyes before he stopped his movements and just stared at me with those eyes… those eyes that were intoxicating.

"I have no intention of fighting you Squall…put your blade away." His strong voice broke the thickening silence. A voice like silk, reassuring, yet I couldn't trust it completely, not yet.

I searched him for a weapon. I saw Hyperion sheathed in its holster on his back, it could easily be drawn at any time, quickly and efficiently. My lids lowered over my eyes threateningly back into his as I made no move to put my blade down.

Then silence fell…

He took a step to the left, aimlessly, and I to the right, calculatingly.

"I was ordered to stop you from entering the castle lairs any further." He spoke raising his chin slightly and he stepped again to the left.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" My voice was shrill and demanding.

He strode to the left and I right, at this point we were circling each other, though his posture was relaxed, failing to hint at any premeditated move to draw his weapon while mine was tense and ached with eager. I studied him intently, eyes slit dangerously.

He stopped suddenly and turned to face me; I jerked to a halt as well and turned ready to face off.

"Anyway I have to…" He said weakly, his voice gentle as if speaking too harshly would make the ancient walls crumble.

My leather clad fingers flexed over the handle of my blade, they were itching with anticipation.

"Then do it…" I challenged glaring at him masterfully under heavy lashes.

My memory illustrated the trademark smirk and graceful lunge that served to begin our battles as far back as my memory would take me, though now there was none of that. This was no trick of light. I watched through complete stillness his eyes, consumed by agony and regret. It was so profound it made me hesitate, my grasp slightly slip on Lionhart. That look…earnest eyes, overwhelming to look at. Slowly my defenses were faltering. I contemplated this being some kind of diversion, but the eyes, his eyes, they didn't lie. My face twisted in confusion until he broke eye contact and reached behind him unsheathing Hyperion, the familiar shriek of metal scraping metal resonating. I swayed from side to side twirling my blade between my hands as he gazed at the long shard of metal in his palms.

"As you wish…" He answered my challenge listlessly, and then lunged. Though that disturbing look was embedded in his eyes. And I knew this battle held different meaning then any other.

The satisfying clash of our blades, sparks flew upon first impact. Nothing else mattered now; nothing was seen or heard as we entered this reserved sanctum. Grains of sand in the hourglass stayed suspended in our mind as we played this game for two. This tension remained the only constant thing in my life, so it was welcomed, encouraged. It left me sated… and I've been harboring too much with no outlet… It's made me insatiable.

He matched all my strikes as I matched his. We were mirror images, though his body language was predictable, he didn't try to conceal his next move. He was disconnected; I could sense it, feel it in the amount of body weight transferred when we collided. I'd been under his weight many times, I knew when he was giving it his all…and it wasn't now. It was distracting.

"Is this what you want?" Seifer asked gruffly through exertion before he brought the weight of Hyperion down upon my arms.

I expelled a deep breath as it collided with me and grunted while I knocked it off and retaliated with a deadly swing of my own. It brought us face to face, blades locked between our heaving chests. I leaned forward as much as the twin blades would allow me to and through clenched teeth and a venomous tongue answered with, "is this what YOU want?"

Seifer ground his teeth as his face twisted with anger. He growled breaking the hold and stepped back, his blade swinging at his side slightly. I stood there panting, ready for more but aware of what his backing away meant…

He shook his head, his free hand came up and roamed from his hair to his face, undecided as of where to fall. "This was a losing battle from the beginning."

He cast Hyperion carelessly aside, the metal clattering loudly against the ground. I stood hunched over, my hands resting upon my knees, regarding him warningly, my eyes still glazed over from battle. But then his eyes caught mine and my breath hitched in my throat and the glaze began to remove itself. This was defeat, his defeat…by choice. And I'd always thought this was impossible. Equals don't prevail over one another, one submits. It was this fact seen through his eyes that made me put my guard down, and all logic deplete.

"…Go…" One word uttered from his lips and yet I couldn't fathom it.

I didn't do as much as blink.

"I won't stop you Squall…go." The words fell as did his head, downcast not able to meet my eyes in their silence confusion. His arm extended and pointed to where I imagine there was an exit because I didn't look to confirm it. I was enraptured with the way his shoulders slouched and his back hunched over slightly, it awakened something in me…realizations…we weren't invincible after all.

His lips twisted into a painful grimace at my apathy. I merely stood, though it definitely wasn't with indifference as he might have thought. I couldn't understand his actions, his motive, and I needed to.

He looked up from the ground at me, slowly, a strand of hair fallen astray in front of his glossy eyes. Dropping his arm he ambled towards me with wistful grace, his boots never seeming to touch the ground. This time I didn't back away. The distance I'd maintained between us was breached. He stood hovering above me just inches from my face. The closeness forced my head back just a little to look up at him, my lips slightly ajar. I felt the heat emitting from him and it made my fingers twitch with a different excitement. But the vitality wasn't the same for him. His eyes plead with mine, told me to go, to leave, begged me too. And somehow the message through his eyes was infinitely more powerful then through words. But there were clashing messages written in the jade. He wanted to speak, to vocalize something, so I waited for it…but nothing came. It was stifled, that too was seen through inscribed in jade.

I'd seen enough. I would leave as he asked me to.

I took a tentative step back, hoping still that he'd stop me. But I knew he wouldn't, just as I've never stopped him…

I moved to walk past him and as I did my shoulder brushed lightly against his.

The power of contact…

Electricity… it infused up my spine and instantly maimed me. Side by side, shoulders connected I stood.

"Don't…" Seifer warned meekly his voice crackling. There was no denial that he had felt it as well. But he was resisting it. And it was just as painful for him as it was for me.

I pulled away and solemnly walked to the exit he had pointed to just moments ago. Gravity was defied as I fought the pull; it became a sharp wrenching in my stomach. Second thoughts…

I stopped under the stab cut from stone in the wall, my hand upon the edge to brace myself. I swallowed hard.

"I'll come back for you." I said dryly.

Seifer laughed caustically in response, a dark cynical laugh that made my heart pound harder.

"Don't bother." He barely whispered after he had quieted, but I caught it, whether I was meant to or not.

Without turning I said in monotone, "Why?"

A foreboding silence wafted through the room, it unnerved me. And just as I couldn't stand it any longer and began leaving, he spoke, though I didn't stop.

"I won't be here when you do." He released, choked and strained.

What Squall didn't catch because he had already left was the single tear that fell from Seifer's eye as he spoke…

The path engulfed me in dank darkness once again as the room disappeared behind me. I did not walk the halls cautiously because I feared nothing that could be obscured within its corners any longer. Seifer's words burned into my mind, those pleading eyes.

I strode down the twisted halls swiftly, determined, hacking and slicing anything that dared cross my path. It didn't take long until I heard a recognizable female screech. I was able to pinpoint the location and broke into a run, not only to aid them but to get as far away from Seifer as possible, in fear that any moment my will would break and I'd turn around.

I followed the trail of lifeless beasts and their mangled limbs strewn out across the floor. So they'd headed on without me… a noble feat.

Running over bridges, through cellars, an impressive organ, and a drained floodgate I entered the dungeon where the final battle had already commenced. Judgment day was upon us and I was dizzy with anticipation and anger.

I joined the warring bunch taking a stance between Zell and Irvine. They both diverted their attention at me though being ensued in battle didn't think to question my whereabouts, only welcomed the help. Zell nodded tersely before lunging and letting out a fury of punches at Ultimecia. Irvine tipped his hand with a bloody glove and cocked his gun then aimed and fired a round at the Sorceress. None of it seemed that effective on her, she only laughed, amused by their antics. Her clothing was slightly disheveled, but no blood that was spilled was her blood. Zell fell back in line with Irvine and I, his knuckles coated with a deep red and spots splashed upon his face. I wondered whether it was his blood or the previous monsters.

I ground my teeth before closing my eyes and calling forth from the recesses of my brain, Eden. Eden came out with a blast of brilliant white and cast Eternal Breath. The Sorceress staggered but regained her composure and showered us with Maelstrom. The attack was lethal, I shouted and staggered back and could only imagine how the others felt, they had endured far more then I had. Zell cast a poison spell over her, the acidic liquid eating away at her pale skin. She screamed, defeated, but I felt this battle was far from over…

She summoned her guardian force, Griever.

"The most powerful GF… you shall…SUFFER!" That shrill laugh rang throughout the dungeon.

My eyes widened as he appeared before us, against us. He was breathtaking…and I would have him. A grim smirk quickly past over my lips before I directed a triple meltdown attack on him. The others followed my lead, occasionally inserting a few physical attacks. I warned them to save their energy, which was expending fast.

Suddenly Griever's shallow attacks stopped as Ultimecia's voice cut through the rigid air, "The GF's true power…allow me to show you. Griever! Make them bleed!"

Before I had time to react Griever roared and we were struck by Shockwave Pulsar. My toes curled with agony but it only provoked the rage to come forth. My body pulsated with energy and a brilliant light shone around me, my blade clicked and I unleashed a series of merciless slashes at the beast, when I was finished Griever was kneeling before me, panting gruffly as was I. My stomach lurched and blood spewed from my lips coating the stones I kneeled upon. I wiped the metallic flavored rust away with my sleeve and coughed. Someone must have cast a Curaga on me because I felt the flood of magic penetrate my veins and my limbs went from heavy to light. I was able to stand and swiped my blade in an arc and cocked it at the Sorceress.

"I shall junction myself unto Griever!" She exclaimed before she joined with Griever in body through a hideous transformation. I could only stare awe-stricken, though brimming with hatred…

Seifer knew once the battle had begun. All the while he stayed in that dimly lit room where he and Squall had their encounter. So much unsaid, but much understood in the silence they'd shared. His nerves on edge from the time the battle commenced. He knew Squall would emerge victorious, whether or not he did though, didn't change his fate. It had already been sealed and locked. He could only wait for it to unfold, in this empty room. He paced anxiously, ranking his hand through his hair. His was breathing heavily, letting out ragged uneven breaths. He could faintly hear screams and cries echoing from the dungeon through the halls. He was able to recognize the screams the belonged to Squall, and every time they sounded he pinched the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes shut. Helplessness was what he felt, profound helplessness. And the pattern continued as the clock ticked closer to the time.

The real beast had emerged. I dodged to get away from its claw swipe but it caught my side, I grimaced as it sent me sprawling across the cold floor. Zell took the opportunity to pummel the hybrid creature with his limit break. It roared and reared. Irvine aimed and with perfect accuracy landed the bullet in the creature's eye, blinding it on its left side. It angrily shook its head and I heard the jointed roar of Griever and scream of the Sorceress. My chest heaved with exertion; I scrambled to my feet only but winced and staggered feeling the burning sensation in my side. It was weak, and that fact pushed me to finish it off. Using the last of my mental reserves I summoned Eden one last time. That was it, the beast was down.

The jointed creature let out a gurgled howl and I was blinded by white.

For a few seconds in time I was accompanied only by the sounds of my jagged breathing. Is it over…? My thoughts strayed to Seifer on instinct. I was ready to go find him, to go back for him, but I wasn't that fortunate. The walls around us began to tremble, the castle rumbled and I felt pieces of dust crumbling and tapping my head. The blinding light revealed the Sorceress once more but in her true form. I looked up from the ground on all fours, squinting to see her through the light. I must have appeared so humble kneeling like this as she revealed herself. The light was absorbed into the darkness that made up her essence. She looked down at me from her superior position above, and she bore her haunting golden eyes straight into mine and only mine. They smirked at me, not her lips which remained hard and unbreakable, but her eyes, they smirked darkly at me.

"I am Ultimecia. Time shall compress…all existence denied." She hissed. She seemed only to address me, and I answered back… with ferocity.

Her demise would be my speed. I was teetering over my edge, keeping myself conscious enough to distribute deadly limit breaks, but barely fighting back unconsciousness. There was the relentless sound of ripping flesh, human or not, I couldn't say, and when I drew my blade back it was washed with a deep sanguine. The blood, her blood awakening the animalistic impulses in me. I hit Renzoukuken and released it upon her in my frenzied state.

After it had finished and I pulled back for a moment to observe my blade I felt a blinding pang as if my mind was being penetrated. I yelled in excruciating agony, it forced me to my knees, I barely heard the blade hitting the ground. I felt her presence inside of me, brutally scanning me from the inside. She entered memories of the past and private thoughts and desires, things she should have never been allowed to see. I gritted my teeth against the straining pressure in my head and gripped my hair for stability, ready to yank it out if it meant getting her out. Then suddenly when I thought I could endure no more she left my mind just as quickly as she entered. I wailed in relief, gasping.

"You'll never see him again, at least not in this state." She transferred her thoughts to me telepathically. That cruel laugh sounded in my head. She was close because she was taunting me. And that was it for both of us. At the mention of Seifer everything mechanically programmed in me exploded and was replaced with raw animal instinct and emotion. My eyes glowed with bloodlust and once it was unleashed I was omnipotent. All pain and fatigue vanished, all sound and sight faded except her…

Seifer had felt when his mistress transformed, he knew she was close, and it scared him. He swallowed hard, pacing rapidly around the room almost frenzied. His limbs were trembling so he leaned against the wall, his body sinking down against the rough surface. Elbows on knees and face buried in his hands he groaned. His hands were cold and clammy and his body had broken into a cold sweat.

The walls rumbled ever so slightly and he looked skyward into the black abyssal ceiling, hearing the sound of tiny pieces of debris falling out of it. Dust particles landed all around him. He reached out and caught dirt and rock fragments in his glove; he merely looked at them for a moment. Then a mild calmness passed over his face and he fisted the dirt particles, which crumbled in his palm.

"It's time…" He whispered hoarsely and closed his eyes.

Vicious slicing and tearing, plunging my blade into her savagely and yanking it out. The overwhelming smell of metallic rust assaulted my nose, spurts of her essence splashing on my face and body. I didn't stop even as she collapsed in a heap of screams and twitches. I wanted her torn limb from limb, mangled, like those beasts outside the dungeon, but even that wasn't enough to satisfy my craving. Reluctantly I pulled away seeing as she was a bloody carcass, growling as I did so.

Faintly I heard the others shouting for me to escape. As I was thrown back into reality I noticed the once trembling walls now bellowing, ready to collapse with their mistress. Still consumed in my trance I blindly followed them. Before I knew it we were outside the weeping castle and then did I realize where I was. Instantly my thoughts were on Seifer and that he was still inside. I broke into a sprint, despite the opposition my body gave, but it wasn't my body that ultimately stopped me, it was the bodies of Selphie and Zell tackling me ruthlessly to the ground.

They rolled over the dusty ground with me, but I was up before they were. Zell grabbed my ankle and Selphie latched herself to my wounded side, which made me relent. I cursed as the sharp pain flooded through me again.

"Ahh, let go!" I snarled flinging her roughly away from me.

She impacted hard into the ground face first; she looked up at me shocked with a dirt coated face, I only curled my lips into a sneer. Zell through strained arms somehow managed to restrain me from moving, despite all my kicking and lashing out at him. Selphie, back for more helped him though she wasn't much aid. They were fortunate Lionhart had been tossed a distance away when they tackled me or else I would have used it, I was still glazed with residual bloodlust, logic hadn't come into play yet.

"No! Squall stop, where do you think you're going!" Zell shouted through clenched teeth, trying to restrain me.

"Seifer's in there!" I screamed harshly jabbing my finger out towards the collapsing heap of stone. My voice crackled under its intensity. They still didn't let me go though.

"He won't be there if you go back!" Selphie meek little voice cried, desperate for me to stop. Tears leaked from the corners of her eyes from overall exhaustion and mental stress.

My body quieted. Her words hit me, hit me hard. And provoked a string of flashbacks...

'I won't be here when you do…'

Sad, broken voice

'You'll never see him again, at least not in this state.'

Cruel, truthful voice…

My body quivered as I forced it still, the sharp painful wrenching that had lingered with me since my departure from him stronger then ever, the gravity defying pull. My nostrils expanded as I fought to control my ragged breathing through my nose. Unblinking and adamant my eyes locked on the castle. I watched it fall apart piece by piece, burying all remains into the ground under the rubble.

"No…he won't be…" I whispered softly.

The smoke cleared revealing nothing but a sepulcher.

And the pulling stopped…and the gravity was defied…

End


End file.
